Tangled
by Lilypadcakes
Summary: Naruto perfecting his Sexy Jutsu couldn't get hairier. (Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto)


Inspired by the Disney movie "Tangled"

_Story Birth: 8-4-12 [Saturday]_

* * *

*** WARNING ***

This one-shot contains information from Naruto chapter 631 in the manga.

To those who are not updated with Naruto and dislike spoilers, please go read the manga and update yourself or disregard this story.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my one-shot!

. . .

And no... this is not a BL (boys love) story.

* * *

"What do you suppose that is?"

"Is this some kind avant-garde art?"

"How interesting.."

A little girl with large curious amber eyes cautiously walked up to the object in question and jabbed at it with her stick.

"AOW! Hey, watch it!" Naruto cried, struggling with his bonds.

"WAAAAHH! MAMA!" The little girl ran off in tears to her mother as nearby pedestrians, now with terrified expressions, continued to whisper amongst themselves.

"Naruto, this is all your fault," Kiba sighed in annoyance as he hung helplessly adjacent to the transgendered blonde.

The she-male cast his friend an irritated glare as far as his peripheral vision allowed him to. "Shut up! I can't concentrate!" He turned to the crowd now forming around them – their whispering wavering his tolerant temperament. "All right already!" he bellowed suddenly, startling several people. "There's nothing to see here! Get lost!"

A couple of "how rude!" comments were heard amongst the elderly women while others seemed agitated by his outburst and glowered at him. Some lingered for a moment longer before dispersing with the rest of the pack.

"Can't blame them for staring," Shikamaru muttered as he gazed up at the sky from his position. "We look ridiculous."

Indeed, they were a sight for the books. Naruto in Sexy Jutsu form encased with Shikamaru and Kiba in a blonde hairball with the lazy genius lying on top facing the sky whilst the other two buried deep on adjacent sides. Only their heads and a limb stuck out of the blonde mess leading back to Naruto's transfigured head. Disoriented, Akamaru whimpered helplessly as he tried to decipher between the new found ball and his master encased in said ball.

It has been 15 minutes since their unification which started with Naruto perfecting the allure of his Sexy Jutsu form. After being intrigued by a story told by Sakura of a princess with hair golden like the sun and longer than a five story building, the blonde's curiosity heightened and began his experimentation. It would only be moments later that Kiba would stumble over the locks spread out on the ground and tumble down a hill into a blonde ball while capturing a snoozing Shikamaru in the process before crashing into Naruto.

"Naruto, hurry up and get us out of here!" Kiba bellowed as Akamaru curiously sniffed at their bindings.

"Cool your jets!" Naruto hissed. "I'm working on it – GAH!"

The blonde hair ball began to rock back and forth as Akamaru pounced, pawed, and gnawed at it with interest.

"Oi! Akamaru!" Kiba called. "Stop doing that! Down boy!"

But the overgrown canine was too intrigued with his find. He lunged forth at some loose strands of hair and sent Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba rolling into the forest.

"AHHH!"

"Dammit Akamaru!" Naruto cursed.

"If we die, I'm gonna kill you, Naruto!" Kiba yelled as they tumbled down a fallen log.

"I think I'm going to be sick...," Shikamaru repressed the urge to barf.

A cliff's edge came closer into view. Horror filled Naruto's face as he realized what was to come. "SHIT! Shikamaru, do something!"

"LIKE WHAT?!" Shikamaru yelled helplessly as they were launched into the air, the leaf village just below them.

"GAAAAHHH!"

**XXX**

"Shishou, here are the files from the hospital."

Tsunade grimaced as Sakura dropped another stack of papers onto the already cluttered remains of the desk. The sannin poured herself another cup of sake as she rubbed her temples. The workload was never done, and with the aftermath of the war still fresh, Tsunade knew only more tiresome paperwork would be coming in instead of going out in the trash.

"Thank you, Sakura," Tsunade sighed. "Shizune, what is the report on the Uchiha boy?"

"Nothing unusual, ma'am," Shizune replied. "He's obediently on house arrest, and if all goes well, he will be able to start going out on missions by the end of the week."

"What do you take of his statement of wanting to become hokage?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade clasped her hands together, resting her chin on top. "At least we won't have to worry about the lack of candidates for the job. But I won't worry about it just yet. Those kids still have a little growing up to do and... what are you guys staring at?"

Tsunade arched an eyebrow at the dumbfounded expressions on her companies' faces. Sakura was lost for words as time seemed to have stopped as Naruto's horrified transfigured head, along with a frightened Shikamaru and Kiba still entrapped in their hairy cage, sailed across the window behind the perplexed goddaime. A trail of unravelled blonde locks was the last glimpse of the attraction Sakura could see before they disappeared. Tsunade finally turned her head to follow their gaze but saw nothing. "Why are you guys staring at the window like that?"

The medic-nins snapped back into posture as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Nothing, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi replied. "I was just thinking that you were right. Those kids still do have a little growing to do."

**XXX**

"Sakura-chan help!" Naruto cried as they flew past the hokage tower, but his cries proved to be futile.

"We're gonna die!" Kiba cried as the ground came closer and closer to view. "Naruto, do a clone or something!"

"My hands are tired up!"

Suddenly, a thick strand of loose hair caught the corner of Kiba's eye. "Oi, Naruto! I think this thing is falling apart! Try and dig a way out!"

"Got it!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he struggled to move his arms. He could feel the hair loosening around his hands. Naruto bit and gnawed at the follicles n attempt to slice through. Finally, he could feel his body slipping through the hair.

"Dammit! That's the last time I make the hair so thick! Hey, Kiba! Can you get free yet –?" Naruto turned his head and, instead of seeing his ball mate, he saw Lee in a defensive position, with his legs posed ready to kick, in front of a perplexed Tenten. "H-hey Lee! WAIT!"

But his warning came too late as he felt a sharp pain to his abdomen that was a kick from the green spandex wearer. Once again, Naruto found himself soaring back into the skies.

"What was that?" Tenten asked, looking around in bewilderment.

Lee blinked. "I don't know...," he said slowly. "I just did that out of reflex. I thought I heard Naruto's voice. Kiba, what are you doing?"

He and Tenten looked down at Kiba laying flat on his stomach; the ground around his body was dented.

"I got free from Naruto," Kiba sighed in relief as Lee helped him to his feet.

"Eh? Naruto? I don't see him anywhere," Lee stated obliviously as he looked around.

"That's because you just kicked him across the village..," Kiba thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his window. Surely his eyes had deceived him, or at least he hoped they were. Nevertheless, he doubt the image would be gone from his head. Sasuke closed the book in his hands, stood from his seat, and proceeded to walk down the hall. Loud voices were heard from around the corner.

"I'll go see the Hokage now," Sasuke announced to the guards playing cards in his living room.

"It's that time already?" one of the guards looked up at the clock in surprise.

"I need some fresh air too...especially after seeing _that,"_ Sasuke muttered the last part. The image of Naruto flying past his window was still vivid in his mind. Even if the blonde loudmouth wasn't nearby, he somehow always managed to be in the Uchiha's presence.

* * *

"Hinata-neesan, what is that?" Hanabi asked.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you all right?" Hinata stared helplessly at the beaten orange and black blob that was Naruto sprawled out on the pavement.

"Aa...," Naruto croaked out. The sexy jutsu had disappeared after the blonde crash-landed in the courtyard of the Hyuuga estate. Naruto was relieved to finally be safe on the ground. He sat up and scratched his head then grinned up at the two females. "Sorry for dropping in like that. Hanabi, you've grown taller since the last time I saw you!"

But the young Hyuuga merely stared at him and answered in a monotone "thank you" before heading back inside. Naruto shifted awkwardly to her response then turned to Hinata. "I guess she still doesn't like me?"

Hinata smiled at him brightly. "She's w-warming up to you. Would you like t-to come inside?"

"Sure!" Naruto dusted himself off and looked around. He felt uneasy until something clicked in his mind. "Huh? Where's Kiba?"

"Kiba was with you?" Hinata asked.

"I thought he was..," Naruto muttered. He folded his arms behind his head and followed Hinata inside. "Ah well! But I feel like I'm forgetting something else..."

**XXX**

"Damn you, Naruto..."

Shikamaru continued to mumble under his breath, flinching occasionally, as Sakura tended to his cuts made by Naruto's overgrown hair while Temari and Sasuke watched close by. Sasuke wore his usual stoic expression whereas Temari was forcing her grin to straighten. A "troublesome" was heard from Shikamaru as he continued to vent. Sakura remained silent.

"You're lucky I was there to save you," Temari grinned, surpressing the urge to laugh. "I never expected to see you fall out of a hair ball in front of the hokage tower. I mean, I knew clouds fascinated you, but..."

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru scoffed, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Honestly, what is Naruto thinking?!" Sakura sighed heavily. "He's always causing trouble! And he wants to be Hokage to boot!"

Sasuke cringed. "For the sake of the village, I'd hope not."

* * *

**- End -**

_8-17-2013 [Saturday]_

**- _Lilypadcakes_**


End file.
